(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multicolor display lamp which is used as a display element of a dot-matrix display device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art.
In such a display device, a method for varying display colors is used as one means for diversifying the displayed contents.
However, when using a dot-matrix type display, two light emitting colors and a mixed color thereof are merely used, and a complicated structure is required which is relatively difficult to design in terms of construction.